Attack of the 200 foot Doctor
by Lucia Rodri
Summary: The doctor grows after an alien shot him with a strange weapon.
1. Chapter 1: The doctor's growth

it was very sunny outside when Amy pond came out of her house with

her husband Rory Williams. She was looking for the TARDIS, and found

it near the old shack. Both went in to find the doctor on the floor,

unconscious. Amy yelled, Rory ran to the doctor, and checked his

pulse. "Is he still alive?" Amy asked. Rory nodded his head,

carried the doctor in his arms, and laid him on the rolling chair

that was like a bed now. Amy ran to get alcohol and a

piece of cotton. Rory patted the doctors face to try to wake him up.

"Doctor, doctor come back to us!" Amy

quickly uncapped the bottle and poured some on the cotton and waved it

under the doctors nose. He twitched then his eyes fluttered open.

The doctors eyes opened and he jolted up. He looked around and then

looked at the couple. " What happened?" Amy asked.

The doctor told them.

Flashback

the doctor was running. Daleks were on

his heels, he had his sonic screw driver in his hand. When he entered

the TARDIS an alien shot him with some strange gun and the doctor was

unconscious. Amy and Rory checked the doctor and he had

injuries. The doctor went to change into clean clothing. When he

came back he had a blue dress shirt on with a red bowtie a long

brown jacket that reaches down to his knees unbuttoned. As they

walked out the daleks came back and this time the alien came back

with a friend. " Ima kill you doctor!" The alien in red said.

Every alien that the doctor ever faced was there jadoons,cybermen the

works.

The red alien pointed its gun at the doctor. " Hahaha die !" it said.

"NO DONT USE THAT GUN!" The red aliens friend said. The doctor was hit and fell to the ground. Amy and Rory rushed to his side and Amy held him by the shoulders shaking him. Rory took a tree branch and hit the cyber man coming towards them. The doctor got up. Amy handed him a tree branch. The doctor ran towards the battle field then stopped. He noticed that the tree branch in his hand had become the size of a toothpick. As he looked down everybody looked at him. Amy screamed and Rory fainted. The doctor had grown 200 feet. He reached down grabbed a cybermen and looked at it.

Then he opened his mouth and threw in there. The doctor was hungry so he tilted his head back to swallow the cyberman whole. The aliens were running away, the doctor reached down again, grabed the red alien and put him up to his face. "D-dont eat me! " "Sorry...I...Need to eat. Im hungry my stomach needs food." He placed the alien in his Mouth and began to chew on him. The alien screamed when the doctors

sharp teeth pierced his skin then the crunching of bones. Then the

doctor swallowed his alien-meal. Amy and Rory were scared and sweating

fearing they might be next.

The doctor looked down at them, then picked them up with his fingers and puts them in the palm of his hand, up to his face. Amy and Rory were shaking and the doctor sensed they were scared of him and think that he might eat them next.

"dont' be scared i'll let you live" he said.


	2. Chapter 2:River's escape

River song was waiting in her cell. She had her cell walls covered in her research, and information about her love-The doctor. Unknown to her something was going to happen. The prison guards were monitoring her cell and were talking to each other.

" I hope my shift comes soon, I'm tired", he said as he yawned.

" Me too", the other said. Then both of the guards heard a big bang in the building.

"Hey cut that out lady!" the officer said to River.

"It wasn't me! "River said

"Sure, it was my grandma!" he said and both officers burst out laughing.

The ground started to shake and both guards tried to maintain their balance. There was a loud booming noise and both stared at river. "you better not be planning something-"

"I'm not planning anything!"River said, and then something crashed trough the ceiling. It was a gigantic fist then it uncurled and the giant's hand moved it's fingers.

The guards ran off for back up, leaving river alone with the giant. The giant's fingers wrapped themselves on the bars of rivers cell and pulled them off. When it was done, it grabbed her.

"HEY!"River said," PUT ME DOWN! WOOOOAAAA!" She said as she went up the ceiling.

As she came out her giant captor had a mask on and ran with her. When they were in the forest, it took its mask off.

"Hello sweetie" It said River knew the voice. The voice belongs to the doctor. She looked at him and thought she was dreaming. The doctor looked at her and explained why he was 200 ft tall.

" so when the alien hit me with the ray gun, I suddenly grew this big" He said.

"That explains where is this alien? She asked. The doctor tugged off his bowtie and put it in his pocket.

"i-I ate him" He answered and river had big eyes. "I also ate a cyber man"

"That explains why your sharp teeth are bloody, she said. "How did you eat a cyber man?"

"I swallowed him whole- I was hungry and was not thinking things trough" He replied, raising river to his cheek to cuddle her. "I missed you so much"

"I did too," River said as she hugged and kissed his cheek. The doctor then unbuttoned the first button of his shirt and put river in his shirt. River liked this and cuddled herself in a comfy position.

The doctor's long coat waved in the wind as the two lovers walked like to River, seh can get use to the dcotor's new height, but scared that he might devour her when he gets hungry again.


End file.
